


Prologue - The Weapon Maker's Son

by Politzania



Series: Gentleman Avengers [1]
Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen, Gentleman Bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Once upon a time,  a man who had everything wanted more.     He took a wife,  a lovely, talented young woman who he bent to his will.   In time,  she bore her husband a son and named him Antonio.   A brilliant, strong-willed child, Antonio could stand in his father's shadow only so long.Written for  Square K5 -  Fairy-tale style narration





	Prologue - The Weapon Maker's Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully the first of a series that will be a crossover with Scott Lynch's Gentleman Bastards series and fill squares for both the Tony Stark Bingo and the WinterIron Bingo Adventure.
> 
> Thanks to @dracusfyre for the beta and for helping me brainstorm!

Once upon a time, a man who had everything wanted more. Master Spoglio, the most talented weapons maker of Tal Verrar, the artificer whose clever designs were constantly in demand across the city, was not content. As he got older, his riches, his handsome estate, his dozens of servants, his high standing in society was not enough. He desired a lasting legacy, to raise a son and heir in his own image to carry on the family name 

So Master Spoglio took a wife, a lovely, talented young woman who he bent to his will. Her husband treated her as a precious object and she found it charming. Maria Spoglio became one of the newest, brightest stars in the society of the merchant class, having traded her freedom for beautiful clothing and jewels. In time, she bore her husband a son and named him Antonio. 

Antonio was a bright, happy child. Always in motion; his lively amber eyes never missed a thing and his dark curls were forever in disarray. It seemed the boy wanted for nothing. He was paraded around at every social occasion his mother held, dressed in miniature versions of the latest fashions. As he recited poetry he’d learned by heart, the ladies of Tal Verarr fawned over him, proclaiming him the most darling little gentleman they’d ever met. 

Antonio had the best tutors, and soaked in learning like a sponge. By the time he was ten, he could read and write not only Therin, but Vadran as well, with ciphering coming as easily as breathing to him. A drawing tutor was brought in, but once he learned the basics, Antonio eschewed portraits and landscapes in favor of intricate mechanical designs born of his own imagination. His father’s manservant, Edvin, kept the boy supplied with alchemical lanterns, and plenty of parchment and ink. While he knew nothing of the principles behind Antonio’s creations, he could admire the beauty in them. 

But Antonio needed more than books and tutors, to be more than to be a pampered pet, or a prized possession to be shown off. He needed love. He needed companionship. He needed approval, to know that his father was proud of him. Instead, Master Spoglio always expected more and better of Antonio, using harsh words -- and sometimes more, when he was in his cups -- to express his displeasure. 

Antonio’s mother, the lady Maria, had tried to intercede, at least at first; but when she received the same treatment at her husband’s hands, she retreated behind her embroidery, her fancy parties and her lovely clothes. Edvin and his wife, Anna -- who was also quite fond of Antonio -- were limited in what they could say and do by the conditions of their employment. 

As Antonio grew older and more strong-willed, he and his father clashed more often. Antonio’s skill with metal had met and surpassed that of his father, and jealousy reared its ugly head. More than once, his father had claimed one of Antonio’s designs for his own, and charged a pretty penny for the final product. It wasn’t even the money that Antonio wanted; it was the recognition. Master Spoglio explained it away, saying that the men of Tal Verrar would scarcely entrust their lives to something created by a child. 

Now, on the eve of his thirteenth year, Antonio could bear no more. He was clever with his hands, and could read, write, and cipher better than anyone -- including his father. With his experience designing weapons, he could defend himself perfectly well. So Antonio snuck out in the dead of night after having plundered his father’s desk of funds, saddled his faithful horse Felice, and quietly rode away from everything he knew.


End file.
